


phone sex

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: eventually i'll get more creative with titles.anyways, jesse's away on a mission and you're terribly lonely and missing him. he finally gets a chance for a phone call and it leads to a bit of spice.





	phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: mccree and his s/o (fem pls) having some good old phone sex while maybe mccree is away or somethin

you hated missions like this. missions that might be over in a couple days or might be over in a month. right now, you’re on week two of not seeing your boyfriend. you’d had one brief phone call with him during these two weeks, barely enough time to really talk, just enough for him to rush out a quick “we’re okay, we made it safe” and then he was being dragged off again. it sucked. you knew he was doing this because it’s what he wanted to do and he was making the world a safer place but you thought you had the right to be a little selfish, damnit. 

so when your phone rang and jesse’s name flashed across the screen, you swore you could have cried right then and there. you quickly answered, placing the phone against your ear. “please tell me this is gonna be more than a ‘i’m safe, bye’ phone call.” you breathe, smiling as you hear his chuckle on the other end of the line. 

“nah, darlin’. ain’t that kinda phone call at all. you’ll be happy to know that our mission is done. we’re gonna be home in a couple days and then you’ll have me all to yourself,” he says. you let out a soft breath and relax back against the bed, getting comfortable. “so, what’s my little darlin’ up to? …what are ya wearin’?” 

you can’t help the giggle that falls from your lips. “really? are you using the most stereotypical line to try and start something?” you tease, putting your phone on speaker and setting it on the bedside table. “you’re a cliche, jesse mccree.” 

“hey now…i could have just went straight into it, you know. coulda called you while i was already hard and strokin’ my cock,” he murmurs, voice going a little lower as he spoke. “bet you woulda liked that a whole lot more now that i think about it, huh? hear me moanin’ yer name when you pick up the phone, get you all hot and bothered for me, yeah?” he chuckles again, hearing your breath hitch as he speaks. “yeah, i think you would have. bet you’re gettin’ wet thinking about that, aren’t ya?” he asked as his hand moved down to palm himself through his jeans. 

he was right. the thought of him calling you while he was already stroking himself and getting off had you flushed in the face. you could feel yourself getting wet at the thought and you let out a small noise. “damn it, jesse,” you murmured, playing with the waistband of your shorts before pushing them down and off your legs. he let out a soft chuckle, a moan following soon after as he continued to palm himself through his jeans. 

“see? do i know ya or do i know ya?” he says, and you can hear the grin in his voice. that little shit. 

“yeah, yeah,” you reply, snorting softly. “if you must know, i’m wearing one of your t-shirts and my panties.” you give a little triumphant hum and the groan that your answer seems to pull from jesse. your hand slowly moves down to trail along the waistband of your panties, humming softly for a moment. “are you stroking your cock for me, jesse?” you purr, resting your head back against the headboard. you hear rustling on his end of the phone and then a loud groan, and that’s when you know he’s made contact. 

your own fingers tease yourself through your panties, a soft moan passing through your lips. “talk to me, jesse. tell me what you wanna do to me, yeah?” 

jesse lets out a small moan, swallowing quickly. “well, darlin’…i think i’d like to start by spreadin’ you out in our bed and getting myself in between those legs a’ yours. get my mouth on that pretty little pussy.” he starts, chuckling at the moan it draws from you. “tease ya a little first before really gettin’ in there and eatin’ that delicious lil pussy. get you moanin’ and shakin’ for me…god, i know you’d moan real pretty for me when i suck on your clit.” he says, eyes sliding shut as he continued to move his hand over his cock. “that’s how i’d make ya cum for the first round. eat ya out nice and slow, get you so needy and high on pleasure,” he murmurs, voice breaking off into a moan. 

your fingers, by this point, had slipped into your panties to make skin on skin contact with your clit. you moaned out, cursing softly as you continued to rub at your clit. “ke–keep talkin’ to me, babe. wanna know what else you wanna do to me, please.” you moan. 

jesse’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, enjoying the reaction he was getting from his lover. “oh, darlin’…you like when i talk to you like this? like when i tell you how badly i wanna make you cum, how badly i wanna feel your tight little pussy around my cock?” he purrs, chuckling softly as he heard your moans. “after i get you all nice and pliant, i’d let you hop on top and ride me.” he murmured. “love when you ride me, princess. get to watch you take my cock and see your face when my cock hits that perfect angle.” he moaned, stroking his cock a little quicker now. “ya gettin’ close, darlin’? you gonna cum for me? god, i’m getting close myself here, darlin’.” 

you were close. you were so close. “yeah, m’close. m’so close, jesse.” you mewl, eyes shut and head tossed back against the pillows. “c’mon, wanna hear you cum for me. wanna hear you. love when you cum for me, jess. wish you were here to put it all over me.” 

jesse hissed out a curse, stroking faster now and swiping his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, letting out a shaky breath as he felt his stomach tightening. “god, yeah, you’re a dirty lil thing aren’t ya? you getting close now? god, i’m right at the edge, baby. gonna cum for ya,” he breathed out, breath hitching in his throat as the tightening of his stomach finally burst and he let out a cry, coming all over his hand. 

on the other end of the phone, you were quickly approaching your own end and hearing jesse reach his pushed you over the edge. you let out a string of whimpers and moans, hips bucking up into your hand as you slowly rode out your climax. after a few moments of breathing and coming down from your highs, you grabbed up your phone and went to the bathroom to freshen up quickly. you sat your phone on the counter, washing your hands and cooling yourself down. 

“i miss ya, darlin’.” he murmurs, voice low and soft. 

“i miss you too. hopefully that’ll be a little incentive to get your ass back here as soon as your home tomorrow.” you tease.


End file.
